


Telling Belle

by agentsandmidwives



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandmidwives/pseuds/agentsandmidwives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle gets told by Ruby that she's in love with her. No further scenes, short and sweet.</p>
<p>Originally posted on my fanfic account, frickminister, a few years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Belle

Belle checked the time and smiled as Ruby called her from the door of the library. Her best friend had told her to dress up and be ready for 7pm. Belle had asked why but was only met with an embarrassed look from Ruby and no reply.

"Belle, hey, hi. How was your day?"

Belle saw her friend's nervous expression and felt slightly worried. Ruby was never nervous. She wasn't even nervous when she gave herself to the mob when she thought she killed Billy.

"It was okay, a little quiet. I missed you at lunch. Where are we going?"

"Just trust me, you'll see when we get there." Ruby smiled and held the door of the library open for Belle to leave. The librarian then followed Ruby to her car outside and got in. Ruby started the car and drove towards the outskirts of town.

"Ruby, where are we going? Ruby you're making me nervous! Please give me a hint at least."

"Just wait Belle", she laughed and continued driving, even though Belle could tell she was still nervous. She kept swapping hands to wipe the sweat off on her jeans and her breathing was heavier than normal, similar as to when you try not to panic. If she had Ruby's hearing she would probably hear her heart beat faster too.

After driving for ten minutes in near silence, Ruby stopped the car in the middle of the forest, just a little way from the border. Belle got out as she saw lights through the trees.

"Are those candles?"

Ruby just grabbed Belle's hand with a nervous smile and pulled her towards them. As Belle got nearer, she could hear faint music and see now that they were candles. She looked at the floor and saw a heavy blanket of leaves and a blanket in the centre with wine and a basket. There were candles all around the floor and lanterns in the trees. Ruby stood her at an edge of the blanket and let go of her hand. Belle instantly missed the feeling and watched Ruby stand the other side. She picked up some sheets of A3 paper and in neat writing she showed the first page.

'Belle, on the 21st of October 2012, you walked into the diner for the first time.'

Ruby turned to the next one shaking slightly and biting her lip.

'Your hair smelt of roses and you ordered 4 iced teas.'

And the next one.

'You became my best friend and I was just wondering…'

Belle felt tears in the brim of her eyes and wiped it away. She was grinning and couldn't stop it.

'…if you wanted to be more than that because, Belle…'

'…I need you in order to make my day worth living…'

'…I want you more than the wolf wants to run…'

'…and I love you more than you could ever know.'

'If you could do the honour of going on a date with me…'

'…I would be your protector…'

'…I would be your best friend…'

'…but most importantly…'

'…I would love you enough to do anything for you, forever and ever and ever until my love has stretched so far it couldn't stretch anymore…'

'…so please check the 'yes, I love you' line on the next sheet…'

'Yes_ , No_ , Only if you say it out loud first_ '

Belle was crying by about sheet four and Ruby was also crying gently and was still shaking gently. She held out a pen and Belle walked over to her. She ticked a box and Ruby looked at it.

Ruby smiled and looked Belle in the eyes, "I love you Belle".

Ruby started to lean in, getting closer and closer to Belle's lips when finally

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Belle woke up and looked at her clock. It had been a dream that hadn't ended, and god she wanted to go back to sleep and finish it.

Belle got up and made her bed. She then heard music behind the door and she opened it. Behind was Ruby holding a bunch of red roses. Ruby was grinning and she cleared her throat before taking a deep breath. All around her were more roses on the ground and she was holding her phone in her hand as it played music. She was about to talk when Belle leant in and kissed her before she had the chance. She pulled back to see Ruby giggling and smiling.

"You could have at least let me do the speech, I spent ages on it."

"You didn't need to. I've been in love with you since I met you."

"Hey, you stole one of my lines!" Ruby said laughing and reached up to wipe the stray tear from Belle's cheek. They both laughed before Ruby leant in to kiss Belle again. This time Belle savoured the kiss, thankful that this time she got to the happy ending.


End file.
